injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wagers (IGAUA)
Superman *''"You can't keep this up!"'' *''"This ends now."'' *''"Please, stop embarrassing yourself."'' *''"I'm winning this."'' *''"Don't slack off now, Kent."'' -Batman **''"Wouldn't dream of it, Wayne."'' -Superman *''"I'll pull out the Kryptonite."'' -Batman **''"Not if I get to you first."'' -Superman *''"We're the World's Finest."'' -Superman **''"Shut up and fight."'' -Batman *''"I don't want to do this, Kal."'' -Wonder Woman **''"Neither do I, Diana."'' -Superman *''"I have to win this, Kal."'' -Wonder Woman **''"Took the words right out of my mouth."'' -Superman *''"I'm faster than you."'' -Superman **''"That remains to be seen."'' -Flash *''"Speed isn't enough."'' -Superman **''"That's what slow people say."'' -Flash *''"You ready for this?"'' -Flash **''"I'm always ready, Barry."'' -Superman *''"You don't deserve that ring."'' -Superman **''"What, and you do?"'' -Green Lantern *''"You arrogant little-"'' -Superman **''"You forgot charming."'' -Green Lantern *''"You've already lost, Arthur."'' -Superman **''"Never. Especially not to you."'' -Aquaman *''"One blast of Heat Vision and you're a goner."'' -Superman **''"No fish sticks for you, tonight."'' -Aquaman *''"Calm yourself, Kal."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"Easy for you to say."'' -Superman *''"Let us see who is more powerful."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"It's about time."'' -Superman *''"I don't fear your magic."'' -Superman **''"Someone hasn't been paying attention."'' -Zatanna *''"You're a psycho."'' -Superman **''"Flattery won't save you."'' -Joker *''"I'm tired of you, Lex!"'' -Superman **''"That hardly affects me, now does it?"'' -Lex Luthor *''"I'm taking you down."'' -Superman **''"As long as you go with me."'' -Lex Luthor *''"Kneel before me, Kal-El."'' -General Zod **''"Never!"'' -Superman *''"Jor-El would be ashamed."'' -General Zod **''"Yeah, of you."'' -Superman *''"You're strong."'' -Superman **''"Thank you, senior."'' -Bane *''"I will kill you."'' -Doomsday **''"Been there, done that."'' -Superman *''"None may stop me."'' -Doomsday **''"Except for me, right?"'' -Superman *''"My power equals yours!"'' -Black Adam **''"No one's does."'' -Superman *''"You're a monster!"'' -Superman **''"You're too weak to see what's necessary!"'' -Superman (Regime) *''"You weren't raised right."'' -Superman **''"What tipped you off?"'' -Jason Todd *''"I've planned for your return."'' -Superman **''"Plans fail."'' -Scorpion *''"I'm not afraid of you."'' -Superman **''"That would be the fear talking."'' -Sinestro *''"You're not the strongest Kryptonian."'' -Power Girl **''"Wanna test that theory?"'' -Superman *''"The Main Man's gonna take you down."'' -Lobo **''"Let's just get this over with, Lobo."'' -Superman Regime *''"I will have order!"'' *''"This isn't peaceful."'' *''"Submit or perish!"'' *''"You disappoint me, Bruce."'' -Superman **''"Because I'm not a killer?"'' -Batman *''"I'll end you!"'' -Superman **''"I've heard that before."'' -Batman *''"Give up, you're overmatched."'' -Superman **''"I don't believe in giving up, unlike you."'' -Batman *''"I would have given you the world!"'' -Superman **''"The one you're oppressing?"'' -Wonder Woman *''"Dirty traitor."'' -Superman **''"You're just jealous because I'm faster."'' -Flash *''"I'm NOT Sinestro!"'' -Green Lantern **''"It would be easier if you were!"'' -Superman *''"I'll shove that trident where-"'' -Superman **''"You talk too much."'' -Aquaman *''"This is illogical."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"Shut up so I can kill you."'' -Superman *''"You were my hero!"'' -Nightwing **''"Go back to Batman."'' -Superman *''"No more hero worship."'' -Shazam **''"There can't be if you're dead."'' -Superman *''"There's no place in this Regime for boys."'' -Superman **''"I am a man!"'' -Shazam *''"Time to kill you again."'' -Superman **''"How exciting."'' -Joker *''"Not today, Joker!"'' -Superman **''"How's next thursday?"'' -Joker *''"You'll be in hell with the Joker."'' -Superman **''"As long as I'm away from you!"'' -Harley Quinn *''"I'll finally kill you!"'' -Superman **''"I don't believe you."'' -Lex Luthor *''"You're weak."'' -Lex Luthor **''"Say that without a metal suit."'' -Superman *''"I'm proud of you, Kal."'' -General Zod **''"And that disgusts me."'' -Superman *''"You're becoming who you were meant to be."'' -General Zod **''"I'm not becoming you."'' -Superman *''"Grundy not like Mean Superman."'' -Superman **''"I don't care."'' -Superman *''"I'm not your slave."'' -Doomsday **''"You're my dead slave."'' -Superman *''"I will not be stopped."'' -Doomsday **''"Because you'll be dead."'' *''"If only you had some Kryptonite."'' -Superman **''"I don't need it."'' -Deathstroke *''"I'm tired of you."'' -Superman **''"I should say the same."'' -Black Adam *''"No magic will stop me."'' -Superman **''"Except for my magic."'' -Black Adam *''"You've changed."'' -Scorpion **''"We all change."'' -Superman *''"You're oppressing this planet!"'' -Power Girl **''"This is why I was sent here."'' -Superman *''"You're no better then Zod."'' -Power Girl **''"You'll regret saying that."'' -Superman *''"I can't be killed by you."'' -Lobo **''"That's because I haven't tried yet."'' Batman *''"Be afraid."'' *''"You can't win."'' *''"There are at least 8 ways to beat you right now."'' *''"I never lose."'' *''"Just a weak man."'' -Wonder Woman **''"Just an arrogant woman."'' -Batman *''"You can't win, Bruce."'' -Wonder Woman **''"We both know you're wrong."'' -Batman *''More Coming Soon!'' Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg Martian Manhunter Nightwing Zatanna Green Arrow Shazam Joker Harley Quinn Lex Luthor Catwoman Poison Ivy General Zod Bane Solomon Grundy Doomsday Deathstroke Killer Frost Black Adam Red Hood Scorpion Black Canary Sinestro Blue Beetle Power Girl Firestorm Lobo Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Created by Artemis Thorson